Sabi Amantea
, , | nationality = | other_names = "Sabi" "Sabby" | ethnicity = | citizenship = United States | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = Mobster | years_active = 1982-present | employer = | organization = Drago crime family | agent = | known_for = Boss of the Drago crime family | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = Racketeering, extortion, murder, bribery | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = At large | spouse = Lucilla Tiraboschi | partner = | children = 2 | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Giovanni Sabino Amantea (born April 29, 1963), commonly known as "Sabi", is the current boss of the Drago crime family, having assumed the position from the aging Don Eustachio Ferro sometime after 2015. Born in , Amantea entered the organized crime business through his grandfather Giraldo Bicchieri, a native of and respected member of the Drago family. He became a made man in 1982 when he was 19 and quickly rose the ranks and became a caporegime within 5 years. Law enforcement agencies were completely unaware of Amantea's existence due to his spotless criminal record, only learning of him in 2002 when he became a prime suspect in the murder of another mafioso, Francesco Acciai. As of 2016, Amaneta has evaded capture thus far and detailed information about him is limited. Early life Giovanni Sabino Amantea was born on April 29, 1963 to Agostino and Narcisa Taverna. His father was a construction worker and his mother managed a floral shop. Amantea's maternal grandfather, Giraldo Bicchieri, was a high-ranking member of the Drago crime family, some reports stating he was Don Eustachio Ferro's consigliere at one point. Bichhieri introduced Amantea to mob life at the age of 17, to his parent's disapproval. Bicchieri reportedly allowed Amantea to be lookout while the former robbed a rival family's casino. Entering the Drago family After Amantea finished his education, he became a member of the Drago crime family in 1982 when he was 19. Reputation has it he was incredibly diligent and quickly rose through the family's ranks because of this, reportedly becoming a caporegime in 5 years. He committed his first murder, that of a former mafioso turned informant, when he was 20. This killing was not attributed to him by law enforcement and he would not become a larger name to police until 2002 for another murder. By the time he reached 23, Amaneta was executing some of the family's larger operations such as hits on high-profile members of rival families and overseeing the family's narcotics trade. Amantea's low-profile proved to be a valuable asset to the family as he was able to organize operations unnoticed by law enforcement. Boss Amantea became boss sometime after 2015 following rumors that Don Ferro was suffering complications due to his advanced age. Family activities have changed little since Amantea assumed the position. Available information suggests Amantea has attempted to improve relations with rival families although with apparent marginal success has the conflict between the Dragos and the Spadas remains intense. Personal life Amantea has been married to Lucilla Tiraboschi since at least 1990. She is not known to have any other mafia ties beyond her husband and it is believed they have 2 children. Their names are not known.